


蜂蜜牛奶

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up





	蜂蜜牛奶

驮着自己小偶像到宾馆的时候，王柳羿觉得自己的小身板要被压塌了. 明天跨国恋的男朋友就要回来了，田野今天异常兴奋，被不当人的粗森稀里糊涂灌了不少酒.  
酒足饭饱以后，照顾一个喝的晕乎乎的omega的重任就留给了另一个omega，还美名其曰“哎呀两个O在一起多放心啊”.赵志铭拉着李汭燦回去之前留下了这句话———靠，AO恋素质屌差.

把人放在床上以后，王柳羿熟练的烧水拧毛巾. 因为酒精过敏从来不喝酒，照顾基地醉酒的队友们已经习以为常了. 就当他拿着毛巾来给小偶像擦脸的时候，发现田野的脸烫的吓人. 王柳羿的第一反应是，田野不会和我一样也酒精过敏吧！愣了一下嗅到屋子里甜丝丝的牛奶味，王柳羿这才手忙脚乱的拿起外套去楼下自动售货机买抑制剂.  
回来的时候隔着门板都闻到丝丝缕缕的甜味了，王柳羿急急忙忙地打开房门，却被牛奶味狠狠冲了一大口. 已经发情期的omega显然是已经挣扎过了，衣服被蹭的乱七八糟地挂在身上，露出一片白花花的腰. 鞋子被蹬掉了，一直被粉丝说了好久的男模腿搭在床单上交错并紧，好像在磨蹭着什么.  
王柳羿悄咪咪地掐了掐小偶像的脸，“前辈你还好么？”发情期的触觉异常敏感，被小辅助轻轻地掐了一下，竟疼的哼哼了两声，睁开眼睛不清明的样子，红着眼睛撅着嘴跟人撒娇.

你弄痛人家了～但是没关系，可以换个方式疼爱我哦～

同为omega的人自然从来没有机会体会omega发情期的撒娇，手心被人毫无意识的蹭了蹭以后还在想，自己当年就是这么勾引自己未成年的小AD标记自己的？下一秒却被躺着的人，搂着脖子倒在床上.  
田野被发情期的燥热折磨得不太清明，感觉到附近有个冰凉凉的人就不自觉的靠过去. 试图把四肢缠上去可以给自己滚烫的身体降降温，但没没想到却把另一剧躯体也搞得火热了起来.  
被人一把拽倒在床上的时候，王柳羿还试图挣扎了一下. 只不过自己不到100斤的体重，即使对方正在发情期也挣脱不开. 牛奶的味道越来越重，王柳羿甚至都迷迷糊糊的开始怀念刚刚餐桌上喝的那杯牛奶了. 当他蹭到对方后颈处想汲取更多的甜味，王柳羿突然意识到不太对劲了.

初中生物学过那个什么来着？共情？？？

王柳羿脑子也晕晕乎乎的，脑子里蹦出的这个词很好的诠释了现在的状况. 他把两副眼镜放在床头摆好，重新钻到才离开一下就哼哼唧唧要抱抱的小偶像怀里，咬住本来就没有闭紧的唇瓣，用牙齿磨蹭了两下就地亲了上去.  
在进门之前还在想，不赶紧打抑制剂怕是要整层楼的alpha都引来的小辅助，现在只想和自己的小偶像在床上多滚一会儿.  
果然还是同一位置的人最知道怎么讨好对方的，被摁着胯舔进来的时候，田野觉得后穴已经收缩到发酸了. 穴里的水倒是止不住的往外流，没舔掉的都顺着穴口滴了下来. 穴内又软又热，夹不住软乎乎的舌头，被舔了一圈几乎都要哭出来了.  
流出来的淫液似乎也是牛奶味的，黏黏糊糊的亲吻是两个人最喜欢的. 不知道属于哪里的液体被被两个人在唇舌里交换，他们互相去摸对方好看的腰线，摸好看的蝴蝶骨，迷糊中还摸到了之前一直被alpha侵犯的地方. 最后还是年纪稍长一些的捏着对方的下巴，讨好一样的舔了舔嘴角，才暂停了撒娇的行为.

让我摸摸嘛…我都帮你舔过了，不会痛的…哥哥都能吞下alpha的大肉棒，不能让我也进去看看嘛…

小辅助又软软乎乎的亲上来，舌尖探过去与它缠绵. 手摸下去拨弄那里柔嫩的褶皱，轻轻插弄进去. 田野意识已经回笼，却还是脸红的滴血，抓着对方细条条的胳膊小声的呜咽.  
怎么办呀，发情时候最淫荡的样子被崇拜自己好多年的粉丝看到了，还主动跑去亲人家. 就算是个omega都不放过，被人舔着摸着都能这么兴奋，他会不会觉得自己的偶像是个只会勾引别人的小荡妇啊？  
虽然两根手指完全比不过自己alpha勃起时的阴茎，但是田野已经要被自己制造的羞耻感逼到高潮了. 王柳羿眨着好看的眼睛，瞥到对方又要失去焦距的眼神和泛红的脖颈. 哎呀，怪不得alpha每次都忍不住在这种时候要肏进生殖腔，这么可爱的田野我也拦不住啊～ 那就都给他吧～  
被按上敏感点突然高潮的田野有点发懵，王柳羿抽出被人夹的湿淋淋的手指在人好看的脸上抹了两下. 他最会撒娇了，此刻抱着刚刚被自己弄到高潮的前辈，蹭着人家的脖子奶兮兮地叫.  
哥哥也帮我弄一下嘛，我也好难受的.  
就像王柳羿顶不住田野快高潮时候失神的表情一样，田野也顶不住他奶声奶气的撒娇. 这个小朋友怎么也这么甜啊～

被探到某个位置的小辅助惊叫着射了出来，两个人贴的紧紧的小腹处一片狼籍. 好不容易在性事上拿到主动权的人，笑眯眯地继续去揉弄那个位置，被一个劲喷水的后穴浇湿了半个手掌.  
“怎么回事啊，比我还要浅哦～”语气像是在教训比赛里输给自己的对方辅助.  
王柳羿不高兴的撇嘴，明明之前被自己伺候舒服的人是他，怎么就被嘲笑了呢. 手上的动作依旧没有停止，搅动的声音伴随着咕叽咕叽的水声和田野散发出来的甜牛奶香.  
果然omega都是不会满足于简单的用手指互相抚慰的，最后还是那个假性发情的体力很好一点. 田野咬着嘴唇去摸对方身前粉嫩小巧的阴茎，声音小的都要听不见了.  
你要不要进来试试…里面很湿的，会很舒服的…  
穴口微张着，在期待的翕动，淫水把腿根弄的晶亮.和自己差不多大小的阴茎插进去的时候，田野又欢愉地粗喘着射了一次. 小粉丝的确是有着辅助该有的细心体贴，低头去吻他的眼泪，他的唇瓣，动的小心翼翼.  
居然被另一个omega弄的一塌糊涂了，可怜的田野老师皱着眉头，咬着大拇指，一副决胜局来临的样子. 可他正在干嘛呢？身体每一处都被另一个四肢纤细的小omega摸遍了，还湿漉漉的滴着水. 欲求不满到甚至让人家插进来，不管是谁都好，来止止我的痒吧.  
哎哟哎哟，前辈怎么又哭了？是我做的不好吗？那就再换一种方式让你舒服吧.  
他们互相抚摸，舔对方的乳尖，把肉茎贴在一起套弄，吞吃同一根假阳具，射在对方的身上，把乱七八糟的液体弄的到处都是.  
两个人最后躺倒在另一张床上，房间里都是田野的牛奶味，包裹着王柳羿的蜂蜜味儿倒也不那么明显，就是更甜腻了些.  
睡前王柳羿嗅了嗅鼻子，“果然有meiko前辈在的地方，空气都变好了呢～”

———————————————————————————

第二天两个人被田野订的闹钟吵醒，脑子转了一下，田野从床上惊坐起来，今天要去机场接自己的正牌男朋友来着.  
房间里的味道还是重的吓人，睡在一边的小辅助揉揉眼睛也准备起床. 趁人还没睁开眼睛，田野先一步溜进了卫生间. 洗干净身上干涸成一块块的不明液体，四处检查了一下，还好没有留下什么印子.  
从卫生间出来的时候，王柳羿戴着眼镜正在回消息，看到前辈出来以后嘟囔了一句，“那我要去洗澡了…前辈转过去别看我…”

接到金赫奎的时候，田野扑上去就把人抱住了. 羊驼先生接住扑上来的宝贝，眼看着行李箱滑出去，落入了今天小跟班王柳羿的手里. 金赫奎对他是有印象的，但并不怎么认识，点了个头算是打招呼.  
傻羊驼当然不知道，王柳羿说接到人了不打扰他们二人世界要先走的时候，田野趁他不注意偷偷去拉了拉小跟班的手.  
但羊驼是记得自己男朋友的发情期的，他把摁在墙上亲的时候就闻到了比平时更加甜腻的牛奶味，就像加了糖的奶茶一样.  
噫，不对，iko你的红茶味又是哪里来的啊？


End file.
